


How equations work

by littlenoriko



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoriko/pseuds/littlenoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The new New Directions are at the Lima Bean or at Breadstix together, when a handsome waiter flirts with Blaine (who's madly in love with his best friend) all evening, at the end of the night Sam, consumed by a sudden jealousy, snaps at the flirty guy telling him to back the hell off, in front of everyone.</p><p>prompt by lauraperfectinsanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	How equations work

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is the first Blam fic I've ever wrote and this is the first prompt I've ever done. Also, it's been a long time since I write something, so I'm very tense. Please tell me if you have any suggests :) I'm looking forward to improve as a fanwriter.
> 
>  
> 
> I typed this on my iPhone so sorry for any typos!

Prompt: The new New Directions are at the Lima Bean or at Breadstix together, when a handsome waiter flirts with Blaine (who's madly in love with his best friend) all evening, at the end of the night Sam, consumed by a sudden jealousy, snaps at the flirty guy telling him to back the hell off, in front of everyone.

prompt by lauraperfectinsanity

 

" Okay, I know we all love Kitty…"

" More like we’re all scared to death by her. "

Unique sends a sharp look at Ryder after his interruption; he shrugs it off without even look away from his breadsticks-castle. Sam agrees with him, after all he himself is there because Kitty threatens him with a pair of scissors.

" Whatever, why do we have to spend our Friday night at Breadstix? This place sucks."

" Kitty wants us to be here because she wants to hang out with her friends but she doesn’t know how to ask us kindly. And it's not so bad." Blaine is always diplomatic and his calm tone seems to calm even Unique. She sighs and starts talking with Marley about her dress without adding anything ( she destroys Ryder’s castle though).

Sam finds himself smiling and thinks that he would have come even without Kitty’s threat, just because of Blaine’s presence. He’s always happy to spend time with him, because, let’s face it: Blaine really is awesome. He understood it during the Men of McKinley’s debacle: he’s not only smart, funny, nice, kind and charming. He’s the best friend ever. Sam sometimes can’t hold a giant happy grin when he realizes that this awesome guy is somehow is best friend.

"Hey dude" he leans into Blaine’s space, letting is right hand rest on his best friend’s knee. He whispers so that no one can hear them, overall Tina (who is on Blaine’s right side). It’s not like what is going to say is such a big secret, but it’s funny to make everyone believes he and Blaine always have something private and theirs that none of them can know or even understand. Most of all, Sam sometimes wants to reaffirm his position as Blaine’s best friend: he is very jealous of it, and a lot of times he and Tina argue for this reason. But Sam knows that Tina is not as important as he is in Blaine’s life. (More like: he doesn’t even want to think he haven’t a special and unique position in Blaine’s life). "Do you really think there isn’t an hidden reason behind this dinner? Sounds strange to me."

Blaine smiles and Sam can’t avoid to notice that it’s _his_ smile. The Sam-smile, as he calls it in his head: it’s tiny and sweet and full of fondness and affection and he is the only one Blaine smiles at _like this._ Every time Sam sees the Sam-smile his heart roars, because there is something so special and satisfactory in the fact that he and he alone can make Blaine smile like this. Anyway, Blaine smiles and leans in his space. ” Maybe, I don’t really know. But it is possible that all Kitty wants is to be together and spend some time without worries and dramas after…”

He doesn’t end the sentence, but Sam understands: after Ryder’s being catfished, after Blaine’s being rejected by Kurt, after Tina’s break down during the prom. Yeah, enough dramas. For like a lifetime.

Sam nods and he is going to say something - something funny and clever and awesome, so that Blaine can smile again the Sam-smile- when the waiter arrives.

" Good evening. " he smiles when he hands them some menus. " I hope you will have a lovely night here with us. "

" With you I’m sure it will be" Kitty whispers loud enough for anyone to hear her and the other girls giggles; Marley and Tina cheeks are also very very pink. 

Sam takes a good look at the waiter and even he can says that he is attractive indeed: he’s around their age, tall, with broad shoulders, chestnut hair carefully tousled and sparkling green eyes. And now a pleased smile (Because apparently Kitty doesn’t know how to whisper). Sam looks down at his menu and tries to guess what girl the boy is going to flirt with. He also braces himself to protect any of them from any unwanted attention (though from the looks the waiter is receiving probably every girl would be please by his attention), because he is like a big brother for any of them.

"Can I bring you anything to drink?"

Sam observes carefully how the girls interact with the waiter (so cool, it’s like he is James Bond!): Kitty whips her lashes, Tina plays with her hair, Unique smiles a lot brighter, Sugar plays with her necklace. Marley hides behind the menu with Jake’s arm protectively slung around her shoulders, so he counts her off.

But then it happens.

"Can I have some water, please?" Blaine asks and the grin of the waiter becomes very, very wide.

"You can have anything you want." He answers with a lower voice and he write Blaine’s order without breaking the eye-contact. Which is strange, because Sam is sure that he only nodded when the others said theirs, without even looking away from his writing pad.

Blaine blushes and averts his eyes. Kitty has the elegance to wait that the waiter is actually gone before she snorts.

"God, Blaine! That boy wants to give you the d so badly it’s not even funny."

The girls giggle once again and Sam cannot believe his ears. He’s got it wrong, right?

" Oh, shut up, Kitty! " Blaine sounds really really embarrassed but… His smile is actually disbelieving and rather pleased. " He was only joking around."

 

 

 

 

 

Well, that waiter surely likes to joke. Or rather, he really likes Blaine.

Sam, whose discomfort is raised gradually as the flirt by the waiter becomes more and more explicit, is desperately trying to eat some pasta, but he feels really sick.

The waiter- no, _Mark,_ as he asks Blaine to call him-  approaches their table with another plate of breadsticks (Sam can’t help to notice that they have already had more breadstick than any other table). " Here you are." And, with Sam immense horror, place his hand on Blaine’ s shoulder, "Please tell me if you need _anything_ else.”

Sam wants to rip his hand off. And to hit his stupid face until he can’t smile anymore. And how does he dare to touch Blaine like this? Like he is allowed to just because Blaine doesn’t tell him to lay off. Blaine doesn’t tell him to stop just because he is too polite to do it.

Tina chuckles. “Blaine, that guy likes you so much!”

Blaine blushes. Again.

Sam cannot believe it. Blaine likes it? Really? Blaine cannot like it. Blaine isn’t interesting in some stupid waiter with stupid broad shoulders and a stupider charming smile. That’s a joke.

" He has to stop. " Oh. Sam barely recognizes his own voice: it’s strain, and angry, and actually a bit scaring.

But who can blame him? Some random guy is hitting on Blaine! Some random guy is watching him like he is one of the competitors in The Biggest Loser and Blaine is a delicious sweet and Blaine _fucking_ likes it!

Blaine is looking gaping at him. “Sam” he said quietly ” it’s not a problem, don’t worry.”

Of course, Sam thinks bitterly, of course it’s not a problem, you like it!

"Are you sure?" is all Sam manages to say.

Blaine smiles. “Yes… Actually, it’s flattering.”

That word awakes something in Sam’s mind. He knows the feeling: it’s the way he feels when he can swear Blaine is not listening at all to him, but he’s just staring at his mouth moving; when he can see Blaine blushing because they are just a little too close; when he can trace the path Blaine’s eyes made on his body when he is working out; when he catches Blaine watching him with _those_ eyes.

It’s a feeling so strong, so intoxicating… And that vapid waiter can make Blaine feel like that?

Sam wants to cry and doesn’t even know why.

" You should ask him his number." Jake suggests and Sam glares at him, because really? He can understand Tina and Kitty, but how can Jake _betray_ him like this?

Because he’s betraying him. He and Jake are friends and in the guy code if you are friend with someone you don’t suggest that his brother ask the number of a stupid waiter. Sort of.

And he and Blaine are brothers, that’s for sure. They hang out constantly and they have so much fun together! Whenever he is with Blaine he feels so good, like nothing could ever go wrong. Especially when they hug: Sam feels happy and content and safe. Sam wants to protect all of this and overall he wants to protect Blaine. Because Blaine is perfect, and when he is happy his eyes shine and nothing in the world is brighter than them. So, as his brother, he has to protect his happiness.

And, as his brother, he is going to punch that stupid waiter in the face.

" He is going to ask yours anyway." Kitty says, smirking in a way that Sam doesn’t like at all. " If he doesn’t ask you out straight. "

She laughs at her pun.

Sam never had less urge to laugh in his whole life.

Why should Blaine go out with that guy, anyway? He should go out with someone who already knows him and therefore can really appreciate him. Someone who knows that he doesn’t like Thai food, for example. Or that he wears simple plain white polo shirts when he’s feeling down. Or that when he was a child is favourite animal were giraffes.

" Yeah, boy, those jeans really worked out, didn’t they?" Unique winks and Blaine rolls fondly his eyes.

That’s a problem, too. Mark-stupid-charming-smile just likes Blaine for his body, he doesn’t know him at all. And even if Blaine has got an _incredibly hot_ body, that doesn’t mean someone can just… Wooh, hold on. That sounded really strange.

Except that it’s true. Blaine _is_ hot, objectively speaking.

But that guy wants him just because he’s got a beautiful face and a sexy body.

Blaine deserves so much better. Someone who wants him for his whole being. Someone who would care about him even without his sparkling eyes and dazzling smile and firm muscles and ( well, Tina said it, so he is just quoting) a perky and delicious behind.

And stupid Mark approaches their table again. ” Would you like some dessert?” He asks and his fucking hands are on Blaine again.

Sam loses it.

" Back the hell off!" He shouts and he even stands up.

Suddenly on the table there is absolute silence. In the whole restaurant there is absolute silence. All Sam can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and his heart beating fiercely.

Mark resumes after some seconds of pure shock. ” Excuse me?”

" Didn’t you hear me? Back off!"

God, Sam has never been so angry in his whole life. He could bit that guy’s face off. He never wanted to punch someone so much. Not even Karofsky, when they were fighting because he was tormenting Kurt; not even Finn when he found out he kissed Quinn; not even Blaine when…

That’s the reason he’s so angry. This guy is a threat to Blaine and they relationship.

" And who the hell are you to tell me to back off?" Even Mark is shouting now.

" I’m …" Sam trails off. He doesn’t know what to say. He is his best friend. He is his brother. But saying it can’t really explain who is for Blaine and surely can’t describe what Blaine means for him. They are Blaine and Sam, Sam and Blaine, and Sam cannot find a word to describe what Blaine is for him. None seems strong enough, none seems meaningful enough. The only word who can describe who Blaine is for Sam is _"Blaine"_ itself.

"Enough." Blaine stands up, too, and he touches Sam’s shoulder as if asking him to calm down. Suddenly all the anger and the rage he was feeling vanish. "Please excuse us."

 

 

 

 

 

If Blaine hadn’t already calmed him down, the cold air outside of the restaurant would surely have. Sam leans on the wall, stubbornly staring his shoes and not daring to meet Blaine’s eyes.

" What was that?" Blaine’s voice is resolute, but it doesn’t seem angry. Sam can’t hold back a sigh of relief.

"I don’t know." He answers lamely and, really, he just wants Blaine to forget everything.

" You don’t know?" Blaine sounds disbelieving now "Sam, you nearly punch that poor guy…"

Sam looks up now and doesn’t even let him finish his sentence. ” Poor guy? He was flirting with you!”

Blaine seems taken aback. His eyes are wide open and seem huge under the moonlight.  Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, and when Blaine finally breaks the silence, his voice is little more than a whisper. ” And what’s the problem with that?”

Even Sam’s voice is barely audible. ” I don’t want him too.”

Blaine takes a step forward, his eyes never leaving Sam’s. Sam doesn’t even remember how he is supposed to breath.

" Sam, you know you…" Blaine braces himself but his voice trembles anyway when he finds the courage to end the sentence "…you seems jealous.”

That’s it. Suddenly everything seems just so clear. So fucking obvious!

Maybe it should feel like a thunder that pierces the sky and changes his world forever, but actually it doesn’t. It’s more like when he was trying to learn how equations work and all of a sudden he understood it and everything seemed suddenly in place. Like he had always knew how it should have been but he needed one push to acknowledge it.

Mark is the push. Blaine telling him he seemed jealous is the push.

He can’t move, can’t even breathe.

" Sam?" Blaine whispers and _oh._ Actually he can breathe, he can move. He can grab Blaine’s waist and he can kiss him like his life depends on it.

And it does. Sort of. Because when Blaine doesn’t move he feels like dying. But then Blaine kisses back and his heart roars and he can swear he never felt so alive.

The kiss ends and Blaine hasn’t even opened his eyes yet when Sam blurts out ” I love you.”

Blaine’s eyes are brighter than ever. “I love you, too.”

How can a person be this happy? Sam thinks his heart is going to explode.

There is still something to fix though.

"So I can tell that idiot to back off because I am your boyfriend?”

Blaine laughs and it feels like heaven.

 

 

I hope you liked it :) Please let me know what you think of it!


End file.
